Rio III: The Movie
Running time: 187 minutes Rio III: The Movie is a 2019 film. It became after Blu's incredible journey through the Amazon. Characters in site *Blu *Jewel *Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Jake and Pepper (named Blu's friends in the site) *Emily *Freddy *Nigel, Gabi, Fife, Fidget, Clara, Vlad, Elizabeth and Spencer (named the Pack in the Site) New Voice Cast *Helena Bonham Carter as Pepper *Johnny Depp as Fidget *Matt Lucas as Spencer *Bill Murray as Jake *Carol Burnett as Clara *Will Arnett as Vlad *Miranda Richardson as Queen of Hearts *Simon Russell Beale as King of Hearts *Steve Buscemi as Randall *Nathan Clarke as Freddy *Jennifer Saunders as Elizabeth *John Hurt as Sailor John *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Stephen Fry as Narrator Characters Blu.png|Blu Jewel.png|Jewel The Kids.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago Gallery Rio_3_Poster_01.png|Teaser poster Rio 2 brazillian poster.png|2nd Teaser Poster Rio 3 poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster Voice Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Nathan Clarke as Freddy *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Bill Murray as Jake *Jennifer Saunders as Elizabeth *George Lopez as Rafael *will.i.am as Pedro *Jamie Foxx as Nico *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Andy García as Eduardo *Rachel Crow as Carla *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Carol Burnett as Clara *Steve Buscemi as Randall *John Hurt as Sailor John *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Will Arnett as Vlad *Miranda Richardson as Queen of Hearts *Simon Russell Beale as King of Hearts *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Johnny Depp as Fidget *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Helena Bonham Carter as Pepper *Matt Lucas as Spencer *Miranda Richardson as Queen of Hearts *Simon Russell Beale as King of Hearts *Bebel Gilberto as Eva *Stephen Fry as Narrator Trivia * After the opening credits, Blu hears a knock on his door. He answers it, but nobody is there. He walks away and then hears a doorbell. He opens the door but does not see anyone there. he was Angry, and he slams the door and he runs away. He hears a knock. When he gets hit by a door, Rafeal with a party hat and party horn opened it, followed by Nico and Pedro holding pinwheels, Luiz who spits out the streamers in his mouth and roars, and Jewel wearing sunglasses. Blu realizes that he forgot about his birthday, laughs, and runs away. * King of Hearts is voiced by a high-pitched Simon Russell Beale. It Simon Russell Beale's only film with a high-pitched voice. * After touching the treasure, Jewel wore Alice's crown (from Alice in Wonderland (1985 film)) for the rest of the film. * The Lost Treasure is gold, rubies and emeralds in a bottle. It is designed to turn evereyone into a king or queen of the Amazon Jungle after you touch it. Queen Jewel's Party Guests At Queen Jewel's Party, Blu and Jewel met guests (The People like they met on their adventures). Here is a list of the guests: *Jeff *More Guests: **Rafael, Nico and Pedro **King and Queen of Hearts (who survived from their deaths) **Nigel, Gabi, Fife and Fidget **Clara and Vlad **Sailor John and Skiff